Little Black Dress
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus. Award Winning! After years of separation and no romance nor sparks, lust heats up between Jeff and Trish in the midst of his return and their special moment on Raw. Also MattAmy.
1. The Return

Once again, guys, hey! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, my computer has been a real bitch lately! This is my favorite fan fic I've ever written. It was my second fic, before Don't Speak. But out of all the fan fics i've ever written, I can still honestly say this one is my all time favorite. I've had it on for a while now, but ive finally decided to post it here since i think you'll all enjoy it. It was nominated for Best Jeff Hardy at the MoonLight FanFic awards, but Crimson Coin ended up the winner (a well deserved prize, i might add). I absolutely LOVE this fic, and i hope you all like it too. :) The first few chapters start out slow, but everything ties together beautifully at the end. You'll see. ;) Anyways, here's chapter one...Please R&R!!! You guys have NO idea how important reviews are. So please do so!! And here you go...the fic closest to my heart...Little Black Dress. ;)

.::Candy::.

Little Black Dress

For the first time in over 3 years, Jeff Hardy stepped into the arena that was hosting WWE Raw. Looking down as he strolled in, bags over his shoulder, he felt the excitement of his return. But with the excitement also came the pain. He had signed the contract, made a deal, and planned the outline of his comeback all without knowing. Without knowing she'd leave him. His girlfriend of almost 5 years, Beth, left him in the blink of an eye. He wanted nothing more then her and her love, but it was time to move on. Besides, there was nothing he could do. Everything had been planned, he couldn't take anymore time off. He'd try to call her later. And now, he had to hide the pain that was eating away at him and enjoy the return he'd waited so long for.

"Jeff!" Someone called from behind him. He turned to see his red-haired friend smiling at him. "Hey, Amy." He smiled. "Where'd you go? Me and Matt were waiting for you at the hotel but left when we couldn't find you." He couldn't help but smile. She seemed more excited them him about his return. She was his best friend. Looking into her eyes, all he could see was the female image of himself. They reflected each other. Even so, she obviously didn't know of the pain he was feeling. She had Matt--he had nothing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was getting a little too pumped up for tonight and just left without you guys." "Oh, I understand Jeff." She smiled and patted his shoulder as she watched him switch his gaze to something behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing. "Where's Matt?" He asked. "Oh! He should be coming. But anyways...aren't you excited!?" She exclaimed. "Well hell yeah!" She squealed and jumped up and gave him a hug and Jeff hugged her back. Letting go, she jumped back. "You better get re-acquainted with your friends. I'm gonna go find Matt, k?" "See you guys later," Slowly, Jeff turned around and headed back to the familiar yet un-familiar faces of all his friends in the WWE.


	2. Midnight PLans

Just to give you a little bit more insight to the story, I'm posting chapters 2 & 3 also! :) Things start heating up already in chapter three..but trust me, guys, you haven't seen anything yet. ;) Anyways, remember to R&R!!!!! And of course, enjoy. :)

Love always,

-Candy

"You back yet, Hardy?" Chris Jericho yelled as he walked towards the group of superstars crowding Jeff Hardy. "You better believe it," They turned back into the crowd of people which included Adam (Edge), Chris, Christian, Terri, and a few other people. After a few more minutes of talking, Jeff decided it was time to head over to Vince McMahon's office with some other superstars to talk about his debut and their involvement. "I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go. I'll see you all later," They all said their good-byes and Jeff walked away until he was stopped by Adam. "Hey, Jeff!" He called. "Yeah?" "A bunch of us are going to the bat after the show, wanna come?" "Mmm, yeah, sure. Why the hell not?"

As Jeff stepped into Vince's office Matt, Amy, Trish, and the new Tyson Tomco were already there. "Hey, Jeff!" Trish said. Catching the mesmerizing sent of her shampoo, Jeff leaned over and gave Trish a hug. "Hey, Trish. How are you?" "I'm great!" "Okay, you two." Vince interrupted. "I have stuff to do, so let's get this all settled." Jeff took a seat next to Amy as Vince continued. "Now, for the past couple of weeks Matt and Lita have been in a very heated feud with Trish and Tyson. And tonight, we're going to take that to the next level. There's going to be a match, Matt and Lita versus Tyson and Trish....." he continued for a while. "...resulting with Jeff and Trish to kiss in the middle of the ring." Finally, they were turning Jeff heel. Of course, he had to turn on Matt and Lita but, he was positive they'd all tag team again. "What happens to me after this whole feud?" Tyson asked. "Well, eventually Trish will ditch you for Jeff. And after that, you're on your own." He nodded. "Again?" Jeff asked with a touch of humor in his voice. "Now I know this is the third time we've tried the Jeff/Trish angle, but we got such a great reaction out of you two the other times and unfortunately, we weren't able to finish the story line. The writers figured this would all still work because it's just kinda like continuing the one from 2003, except as heels and its almost 3 years later." Vince was right, the angle between him and Trish always worked out great. And Trish was beautiful, he couldn't complain. But, he wasn't sure if he could pull it of the way he wanted to because of the painful break-up he just endured. Vince's voice shot him out of his thoughts. "Jeff?" "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." "Well, I have other things to get to, so I'll leave you guys in here to work out the details. If you have any questions, just go ask Arn or one of the other guys." "Thanks, Mr. McMahon." They all said. Then he left, leaving the five of them alone and silence in the room. "Well, let's start from the beginning." Amy began.

Leaning against the wall, Jeff folded his arms over his chest and turned to look at Amy. She was talking to Trish and they were giggling and laughing. Amy had been giddy all day--she was probably excited about his return. At one point, Amy had a big smile on her face as she was telling Trish something. Then Trish smiled and looked over at him. He didn't know what they were talking about but, damn, was he curious. Grabbing a water bottle he watched as the two said good-bye to each other. Amy walked the opposite way as Trish walked towards him. He smiled as she approached. "Are ya excited about your return?" She asked. "Hell yeah," "That's because it's with me, right?" They both laughed. "Oh, of course." "I just wanted to tell you that Amy told me about you and Beth. And I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and I'll try not to make it any harder for you with this whole love story angle between us." "Well, thanks Trish. But, you don't have to worry. I'm moving on. Let's just make this an awesome kick-ass return where the fans will love to hate us." He watched as her face lit up. "You go it, Hardy boy. Well, I better get going. See you later?" "Uh, yeah. Wait, are you going to the bar?" "Yeah, you?" "See you there," He said smiling.


	3. The Spark of a Kiss

Hey guys!! Here's chapter three. ;) Things get a little heated in this one, hope u like it. R&R!!

Love always,

Candy

A little while later, Jeff was standing along backstage watching Trish, Tyson, Matt, and Lita battle it out in the ring. The excitement was building up inside of him. He felt like a whole new person. Even his look had changed. He knew everyone was expecting multi-colored hair and body paint. But, he decided to tone it down a bit. His TNA look couldn't also be his WWE look. Under the white baseball hat he was wearing, his hair was a single electric shade of blue. Instead of his usual wife-beater he wore a tight black t-shirt but kept his now famous black wrestling pants.

He watched as both Tyson and Trish took it to Matt and Lita. "You ready, Jeff?" Someone yelled from the back. Jeff grabbed the steel chair that was laying on the ground next to him, "Yeah." Came his reply. He stood before the curtain as the man started to count down. "5...4...3...2..." His music hit and immediately the crowd began to scream. He ran through the curtain and slid into the ring, getting up to face his brother. He watched Matt's expression of confusion as he handed him the chair. Matt looked down at it then back at his brother, and in a blink of an eye Jeff spun around and kicked the chair directly into Matt's face. The crowd screamed again. He walked over to Tyson and threw a few punches, hit a cross body, and set him up for the Swanton Bomb. Flashes from cameras lit up the whole arena as he hit it. As he got up, he became face-to-face with the angry/confused expression of Lita. They stared at each other for a few lingering seconds before she turned around to tend to Matt's wounds.

When Jeff turned, something caught his eye: Trish. She was leaning against the ropes with one hand across her stomach and the other extended towards him gesturing 'no'. Shaking her head, she was begging him not to hurt her. He stared at her for a moment, then finally reached his hand outwards to her. Once again--the screams. She was silent as she stared at Jeff's hand then into his eyes, before she took it and stood up. He smiled at her and she finally smiled back. With slow movements, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. At first, she let her hands lay limp at her sides, not knowing what to make of the situation--as was planned. But, then she made her way up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The kiss had gotten deeper then planned. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths as they both became lost in their own little world. Soon, Jeff struck back into reality and broke the kiss, retreating back and offering her a smile while she slid her hands own his chest and back to her sides. She gave him a look of confusion and mixed pleasure as he walked away with a smile on his face and music playing. Soon after, she smiled back and followed behind him up the ramp.

Soon he reached backstage. Sweeping his fingers over his lips, he thought about that kiss. They had gotten even more into it then anyone had anticipated. But, he felt something in that kiss that he never felt before in any of their other kisses. After the pulled away, he looked into Trish's eyes. It had been planned for her to look confused yet pleasured. But, her eyes said something different. They were clouded with extreme shock and fogged with lust. And he was sure his eyes read the same, whether he meant them to or not.


	4. Confrontation

Hey guys!! As you can probably see, this chapter is extremely short! But just because it's short doesn't mean its not important, so please read!! R&R!!

Love always,

Candy

While Jeff walked back to the locker room, Trish caught up to him. "Hey, Jeff." She said pulling his arm. "Oh. Hey, Trish. That went really well out there." "Um, yeah, it did. But, I wanted to talk to you about the ki**...**" She was interrupted by Adam and Chris. "That was awesome out there guys!" Adam said, slapping Jeff on the back. "Yeah!" Chris chimed in. "That kiss looked real!" Trish and Jeff shot a look at each other. "Well, thank you." Trish started. "You two are going to the bar later tonight, right?" Adam asked. "Yeah," Jeff replied. "Great!" The blonde Canadanian shouted. "See you there!" The two men walked in-between Jeff and Trish and went to wrestle their match. "What were you saying?" Jeff asked. "Oh! Um, never mind. I'll tell you at the bar tonight." "Alright, Trish. See you there,"

He walked the opposite way then she did back to the locker rooms. She wanted to talk to him about the kiss**...**and how she felt during it. She knew he had felt it too, but she couldn't talk to him--not now. She'd to it when she had a drink or two.


	5. A Little Note

Hey guys!! Here's 5, hope you enjoy it. Let me remind you, things start out SLOW. Just remember that if you're starting to think this story is getting boring. Stick with me please, this story is 45 chapters long! I know it seems like a lot, which it is, but if you stick with me i know you'll love it at the end. The title has a lot to do with this story, and it hasn't even been mentioned yet. But just you guys wait 'til chapter 6 ;) steamy steamy steamy!! Thanks again guys, R&R!!

Love always,

Candy

Rubbing his head, he grabbed a pack of ice for his wrist he twisted while hitting Matt with the chair and walked into his locker room. As he sat on the leather couch that was there he let out a hiss of pain and immediately began thinking about their kiss.

He sat there for a moment, thinking. Then Matt and Amy barged in, "Hi Jeff!" She squealed. "Hey guys," "Wasn't that awesome?! Did you hear the screams when your music hit? Damn!" "How could I not?" Amy shot a smile at Jeff before turning to grab some clothes out of her bag. Matt watched as his brother sat back against the couch with a lost but happy and content expression on his face. "You okay, man?" He asked. "Couldn't be better. Why?" "Are you sure? I mean, you looked a little lost there." "Yeah, Matt, I'm fine." He watched Jeff for a moment then shook the concern out of his head. "Matt, I'm taking a shower before we all head out to the bar. Join me?" Amy called from the showers. Matt looked down at Jeff, "Excuse us?" He asked politely. "Yeah, sure. I'll be around." "Thanks, man." Jeff laughed. "No problem."

Quickly, he stepped out of their locker room and carelessly threw the ice-pack down. He laughed to himself as he shut the door when he heard Amy giggle. Forgetting all about Trish, he walked backstage to talk to all his WWE friends.

"Ames?" Matt asked as he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Hmm?" "Did you notice something a little different about Jeff just now?" She paused. "Well, now that you think of it, he did seem a little lost." "I was thinking the same thing. Lost, but bubbly happy." "Happy about his return, I'm guessing." "No, I don't think that's the whole reason. Did you see his and Trish's kiss?" "Yeah**...**" She said casually, then it clicked. "Uh oh," She laughed.

He had been wondering around for almost 45 minutes. The show had been over for almost a half an hour now. Most people had already left for the bar, so he decided to also. When he walked into his locker room he discovered Matt and Amy had already left. On top of his luggage that was sitting on the couch was a note:

"Jeff-

Left to go to the bar. Take the rental car. Here are the keys and try to get there as soon as possible. C u there.

-Amy and Matt

P.S. How's Trish?"

He froze. How's Trish? What did they mean by that? Did they know how he felt about the kiss? Who told them? Trish? After a small minute of panicking, Jeff shook it off. They're probably just joking around, he thought to himself. He crumpled up the note and shoved it in his front pocket before grabbing his stuff and leaving.


	6. The Bar

Here's the very steamy chapter 6! There's a few mentions of alcohol, but i dont think thats too big of deal. No reason to change the ratings here. I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading.

-Candy

"Hey, Jeff. We've been waiting for you!" "Hey," He replied as he sat in the booth next to Adam. Jeff was surprised at how many superstars were actually there. They made up at least half the population of the bar and the loud music made it almost impossible to hear.

"Damn, there's a lot of people here," He yelled over the loud music, looking around. Just when his gaze wandered to the doors, Trish walked in. His jaw almost hit the floor when he saw what she was wearing. Her hair was up, and she was wearing a mini, black cocktail dress. It was short-very short, with spaghetti straps which showed off her cleavage and tan skin. It was tight fitting, and he loved the way it dipped into every crevice**...**hugged every curve. "Jeff? What are you staring at?" Matt asked. "Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go buy a drink, k?" As Jeff left, Adam and Chris shot the smirking Matt and Amy a weird look. Matt winked**...**and they smiled back.

"Lookin' good, Trish." Jeff said as he ordered his drink. "Thanks, Hardy. You ain't lookin' half bad yourself." She said smiling. "Wanna do shots?" Jeff's shocked expression made her laugh. "C'mon. It'll be fun!" Jeff paused a moment before giving in to her beautiful smile. "Alright," he said, then he flagged down the bartender. "Yay!" She squealed. She hugged his shoulders then hopped up on the stool next to him. "Thanks, Jeff!" "Anytime,"

Now, Jeff wasn't much of a drinker. He had shots and alcohol once in a while whenever his buddies had a party or something. But, he never really remembered a time when he was down-right drunk. And after a while, he and Trish had gotten a little carried away.

"Matt?" Amy asked, attempting to shoot him out of his daze. He was staring at his only brother flirting with Trish. Once in a while he'd glance over at them, usually looking pretty peaceful. But after a few shots**...**and some more shots he watched as they both began flirting, getting closer to each other, and becoming a little drunk. "Do you think we should interrupt their little shot party for two over there?" He asked still not breaking his gaze. "No, I don't think so, Matt. He's having fun for once since the whole Beth thing. It's Jeff. He'll be okay." He sighed, "I guess you're right. I just don't want him to do anything that he's gonna regret." She took the strawberry off his margarita. "What happens will happen," She said.

Back at the bar, Trish and Jeff continued to drink. "Jeff? I wanted to talk to you about something," "Yeah, sure, what is it?" "Ya know when we kissed tonight?" "Yeah**...**" She tensed up. "Well, I kinda**...**felt something when we kissed, and I've never felt anything like it all the other times we kissed." They both scooted closer to each other at the same time until they were only inches away. "You felt it too?" He asked. "Yeah, and I wasn't sure what to think about it." "Well, was it lustful?" "Yeah, and very**...**pleasuring." Since they were both a little drunk, Jeff was doing things he wouldn't normally do or say then when he was sober. "Well, do you wanna kiss again and see if we still feel it?" He asked. "**...**sure." Even though they were only inches away, they moved in very slowly.

"Amy?" Matt said getting antsy. "Amy! Look at Jeff and Trish." They all watched as Jeff and Trish began moving into each other. Jeff's arm was on her thigh and her hand was on his neck. "uh oh, I think we better break this up. Someone's gonna get hurt." Amy said as they both rushed out of the booth.

They were extremely close and about to kiss when Matt came in-between them. "Hey!" He said putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Jeff and Trish both pulled away from each other. "Hey!" Trish said. "Come have shots with us!" Matt shot a look at Amy. "Um, maybe later. What are you guys talking about?" He wouldn't normally abruptly ask them a question like this, but they were drunk. No one would make anything of it. "Oh, that kiss." Jeff said. "Well you guys were getting awfully close," Matt hinted. "Yeah**...**" Trish trailed off, spotting the dancers in the background. "Let's go dance, Jeffy!" She jumped off the stool and pulled Jeff with her. They both sat and watched in diss-belief from a distance as Jeff and Trish seductively danced with each other.

After a while, a slow song came on. "That's funny," Trish said. "I didn't know they played slow songs in bars." "Me either," he replied. Soon all the couples were dancing except them. They stood still in the middle of the dance floor parallel to each other. "Well**...**a songs a song." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess so," She smiled, slipping her arms around his neck. The way they were positioned reminded them both of the kiss, and heated things up.

Trish looked into Jeff's eyes as the song was beginning to end. "So**...**how 'bout that kiss?" She asked. Jeff smiled down at her before leaning in. Chills went up her spine as their lips meet. Soon they stopped dancing, and were deeply kissing in the middle of the dance floor as the song ended and couples looked on. But they didn't notice--once again they became lost. Lost in each other**...**their own little world. Even as the clapping and cheering started, they didn't seem to care. There was no reason to break that beautiful moment, so no one did. That is**...**until Matt noticed.

"Hey, hey, guys**...**look." Adam said looking over at Jeff and Trish and slapping Chris's arm. They all stopped talking and glanced over. Many superstars and other couples circled around Jeff and Trish as they were practically making-out in the middle of the bar. "Go Trish and Jeff!" Adam yelled, and a few of them started clapping and hooting along with a few of the on-lookers on the dance floor. Amy and Matt shared wide-eyed expression of diss-belief. Jeff and Trish**...**it just didn't work. "Come on," Matt whispered as he grabbed Amy's arm.

"Jeff, come on." He spoke calmly, in almost a whisper. Matt came up behind Jeff and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away from Trish. Jeff and Trish stared into each other's eyes realizing they had gotten lost again. Wanting to touch her again, Jeff pulled away from Matt. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Come on, Jeff. We have to leave now." "No, I'm not leaving." "Yes you are, Jeff." He spoke again, pulling Jeff out of the bar ignoring the questioning looks from all around.

Trish stood speechless. "Jeff!" She cried. "You'll see him later," Amy said, quietly coming up behind her and putting her hands on Trish's shoulders. "Let's go, Trish. You can come back to the hotel with me." "Why'd Matt take Jeff?" She asked, still confused and looking in the direction of where they had left. "Just**...**let's go." Amy said, also a little confused herself. Trish hurried out the door, as Amy followed, hoping to catch Jeff and Matt. But, they had already left.

Trish looked franticly around the streets and sidewalks. "Amy!" She cried. "What the hell?" "Nothing's wrong, we'll talk tomorrow. Matt was just**...**sick. And he wanted to leave and Jeff had to come with him. That's all." Trish glared at Amy, not sure if she should believe her or not. Tiered and bewildered, Trish gave in. "Okay, Ames. Let's go."


	7. That Very Night

Hey. This chapter gives a lil insight on what Matt n Amy think about his baby brother and his new found love. Also, things get a lil heated between Jeff n Trish. ;) I dont think i need to change the rating on this one though. Anywho, please remember: R&R!!!! Hope you like it,

-Candy

"What a night," Amy said as she slipped off her shirt getting ready to go into the shower. "No kidding**...**" Matt replied laying on the bed with his arms under his head, thinking. "I just can't see it, Ames. Jeff and Trish. They have almost nothing in common. They aren't each other's types or anything." "I can't either. It's probably just going to end up to be nothing. By next week, this will be all blown over." She said. Matt didn't reply. "Did you see them kiss?" He asked. "Yes," "Did it seem**...**real to you?" She sighed, denying to herself what she thought was real. "No, just a drunk kiss." she said. "Hm**...**" Amy looked at herself in the mirror. Trish was one of her best friends, as was Jeff. The thought of them together didn't seem to**...**fit. Like puzzle pieces almost. Or railroad tracks that never connect. But no matter what she said to herself, that kiss seemed real. Very real.

Jeff sat on his bed with his headphones on, looking out the window. He had a horrible headache and the music was like a key unlocking a door to a world with no pain. Trish. Nothing like this had ever happened between them before. Nothing. They were so different**...**so**...**apart. Living in different worlds, they never connected. Until now. That kiss was amazing**...**he hadn't felt anything like that in a long time. He laid there for a while before he finally realized what he had to do. He had to talk to Trish.

Slipping on a black undershirt and baggy pajama bottoms Trish stepped out onto the balcony. She was confused. About everything**...**Jeff**...**the bar**...**the kisses. She loved his kisses, and was dieing to touch him again. But he was Jeff Hardy. They weren't a couple. It didn't even make sense. They had nothing in common**...**and they had kissed before. Nothing happened then**...**why now? She drifted off thinking for a while when she heard a knock at the door. All the breath that was in her escaped as she opened it. Jeff was standing there with his hair pulled back and no shirt on with his black pants hanging loose at his hips. All she could do was stare. "Trish? Can I talk to you?" He whispered. "What?**...**Oh, yeah. Come in."

As he walked in they stood staring at each other for a few minutes. He wanted to kiss her again like they had in the barand all over her body. "I know this is really**...**" "Different?" She replied when he trailed off. "Yeah, different. I mean, I don't think anything like this has ever happened before with us." "No**...**" She trailed off, then began talking again. "Jeff, do you really think there's a reason we feel that way when we kiss? Is it just some kind of fling that's gonna end next week? You just broke up with your girlfriend, I don't wanna be some kind of rebound girl." "No, Trish. You aren't a rebound girl. It's just**...**I haven't felt this way in forever. And it's really weird**...**me and you. Together. It just doesn't make sense." Both of them were still feeling the effects of all the shots and drinks they had, causing a little of the tension to ease. "Well, why don't we put it to the test?" She asked. Jeff lifted an eyebrow. "How? We already kissed at the bar**...**and to be really completely honest with you**...**it was amazing." "Yes**...**it was. But I'm talking about going a little further then just kissing." He gave her innocent face a strange look. "You mean**...**?" He nodded towards the bed and she nodded back. Scratching the back of his head, he replied. "Umm, I don't see the harm in it." She looked at him, he looked a bit nervous, but still anxious. "It'll be fun, and if nothing happens then nothing happens**...**and then we'll know." She said getting closer to him. She offered him a smile then a wink, and he smiled back.

Once again they started kissing, turning everything into a hott and heavy make-out session. After that, things heated up pretty quickly. Jeff slipped off Trish's shirt revealing her pink bra underneath. Then she began running her finger nails gently up and down his chest. Soon, they made their way onto the bed, beginning a whole new chapter of their unfolding story.


	8. Lust Interrupted

Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters. Matt n Ames catch Jeff n Trish...well...you know ;)

Enjoy n R&R!!!!!

-Candy

**Chapter 8**

Amy was laying on the bed next to Matt with her arm across his chest and leg over his. He was still deep in thought while she was trying to sleep. "Matt, it's really late. Go to sleep." She sighed. "Sorry, hun. I'm just thinking." He said kissing her forehead. "Think tomorrow," He laughed a little, realizing she was right. He closed his eyes when something came into his mind. "Amy?" "What now, Matt?" She whined. "Do you know where Trish's room is?" "Yeah, she gave me the spare key, it's right there on the table. Number 208. Why?" "Does Jeff know this?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Probably," She answered. He was about to get up when she stopped him. "Matt, chill out. It's fine, they aren't going to do anything. They're both smarter then that. And even if Jeff is in Trish's room leave them be. They're probably just talking." She said. He layed back down but quickly got back up again causing Amy to groan in frustration. "They're drunk, Amy. You saw them at the bar." He said, grabbing a coat and theirs and Trish's room key. "Come on, lets go."

"Jeffro? You there?" Matt asked at he pounded on Jeff's hotel room door. After about five knocks, no answer. "See? I told you. He's in Trish's room. I know it." Matt said smugly. "What if he's sleeping and can't hear you?" Amy asked. "Jeff? No, he'd be able to hear me." "He's a heavy sleeper and you know that, Matt. He probably has a headache or just doesn't feel like opening the door." She said wrapping her arms in the pocket of her sweatshirt. The halls were cold, she was wearing shorts so the only thing that could keep her warm was her dark purple hooded sweatshirt. And of course there was Matt**...**but he was a little _too_ heated at the moment. He pounded on the door one final time before grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her to Trish's room. Ironically they were all on the same floor.

When they approached Trish's door Matt began to slide the key in right away, wasting no time at all. "Matt!" Amy whispered loudly as she pulled back him arm. "You just can't open the door like that! It's rude. Knock first." "But**...**" "Knock first," She snapped. Reluctantly Matt knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, and a few more times after that.

Inside, Jeff and Trish heard the final knock. "Trish?" Amy called from the other side of the door. "Ames?" She asked with a squeak in her voice. "Yeah, it's me and Matt. Can we come in?" Trish looked up at Jeff who was laying on top of her. She had nothing on except her bra and panties and Jeff had no shirt or belt on and his pants were sliding down. "Shit.." he whispered. "Umm, just a minute, guys!" Trish called. She pushed Jeff off of her and slid on her pajama pants as Jeff put his belt on. Forgetting her shirt, she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to Jeff. "Act normal, like we were just talking or something." He nodded, then realized something. "Trish! Your shirt." She ran over to the side of the bed where her shirt was laying. She didn't even get her arms through when the door flung open. Amy and Matt both gasped when they realized Trish was slipping on a shirt and Jeff was standing near her, sliding off the other side of the bed. "What's going on here?" Matt asked. "Nothing," Trish sighed as she pulled down her shirt with a feeling of defeat. "Oh, really? Is that why you're both breathing heavily and not wearing shirts?" "We're not breathing heavily," Jeff mumbled. "And I never wear shirts to bed, maybe Trish doesn't either." "And I suppose you would know?" Matt said raising his voice to Jeff. "Matt this is**...**" Jeff began to yell but Amy cut him off. "Stop it!" She screeched. "Now, Trish, why didn't you have a shirt on when we answered the door?" She asked politely. "I never usually sleep with a shirt on. When you said Matt was with you, I decided that putting one on would be more appropriate. Matt doesn't need to see me in almost nothing. With Jeff.." she looked at him "..I guess it doesn't really matter." "That makes sense." Amy said looking at Matt who was glaring at Jeff. "And WHAT exactly were you two doing in here?" Matt asked. Amy scowled at Matt for the rude way he asked. "Simply talking." She said, smiling at Amy who also smiled. "Now, Matt, that sounds believable, right?" "No, they were having.." "Shut up, Matt!" Jeff yelled. Once again the two Hardy's began fighting until Amy and Trish broke them up. "Matt! Calm down!" Amy yelled. "I believe what Trish is saying, now say you're sorry." He groaned. "Ames**...**" "Say it!" He turned around. "I'm sorry guys, I believe that you were just simply talking." He spoke as if he were an answering machine. "That's okay, Matt." Trish said still smiling at Amy. "We forgive you. Don't we, Jeff?" "**...**yeah. We forgive you." He said glaring back at Matt. "Come on, Matt. Nothings happening here. Lets go." She grabbed Matt's shoulders and turned him around and pushed him out the door. She winked at Trish before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Trish let out a small laugh as she turned back to Jeff. Stopping when she realized the stone expression on his face. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked. Jeff shot her a look when he realized she had called him 'baby'. He smiled back at her. "I guess I'm just a little pissed we were interrupted." He said. "Well, we can always continue**...**" she gave him a light kiss. "..tomorrow." "Good night, Trish." He said, walking out of her room. "sweet dreams**...**" she whispered as he shut the door.


	9. The Next Morning

Once again, hey ladies n gents! ;) I apologize for my slow updates, ive been really busy lately. Besides the fact that my computer is being a real bitch! I have 2 new fics that should be making their appearance on real soon! The first is titled "Tink" and its once again with Jeff n Trish. (So far, it's one of my favorites ;) ) The next is "Sometimes, I Wonder" and it's a 1st Person (Trish's POV) once again in romance with Jeff Hardy! Anyways, this is a really short chapter but don't let that stop you from readin it! ;) Enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!! Remember: no reviews, no fics. :)

-Candy

In the morning Jeff awoke with a terrible headache. He rolled over and almost fall off the bed when he realized who was laying there next to him. An angel. An angel named Trish. He pulled down the covers and released a sigh of relief when he realized they both were fully dressed. "Trish?" he spoke quietly shaking her shoulder. "Trish**…**" She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey**…**!" She said, with her voice a little shaky from just waking up. "Why are you in my room?" He asked. "Because you let me in," She said a little confused. "I did?" "Jeff**…**I came to your room last night because I couldn't sleep. You let me in and offered to let me sleep here. Remember?" "Oh**…**yeah," he lied. "Well, Jeff, I better get going. We have a house show to get to and it's already after 12 o' clock. Thanks for letting me stay here last night,"

She got up and quietly left, leaving Jeff behind. Him**…**and Trish. Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratigias. The princess and the punk. Did this make sense? No**…**it made no sense at all. None what-so-ever. They weren't meant to be together. They had nothing in common. The little well known phrase 'opposites attract' slipped into his head. This is _not_ happening--Jeff thought to himself as he brushed his hands over his face. We don't belong together**…**he thought as he got up off the bed. He shook everything out of his head as he climbed into the hot shower which seemed to wash everything away.

Trish thought of Jeff as she walked out of the shower, wrapping a warm towel around her upper body. Even though she had been drunk, she remembered the events of last night. Being able to trace around the foggy details she could describe almost everything that happened. Maybe with some other guy this would have made sense, but not Jeff Hardy. Not the man she had started two storylines with and didn't feel anything but his lips**…**not the man she hadn't seen or spoken with for over 3 years**…**the man that had blue hair and wrote poetry. Not _that_ man. With her fist she wiped off the fog from the mirror looking at herself. She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes sparkled, her skin glowed, she hadn't been this way in years. The bubbly feeling inside of her came alive again. "Trish**…**" She sighed to herself flipping back her hair. Trying to get rid of all thoughts of Jeff, she began to get ready for the day. "Trish, you're gonna look drop-dead-gorgeous today." She said to herself, now knowing how right she was.


	10. Through the Window

Hey guys!!! I know i havent updated in a while, I'm SOOOOOO SOOOOO Sorry!!!!! My internet has been down and out for the longest time!  
And i had no way to update any of my fics!!! Trust me, i havent forgotten! Its been on my mind for a while. Im on someone else's computer right now, which is why im finally being able to update. Im really sorry, but dont expect more updates soon. They might take a while from now on until my internet is fixed. This computer doesnt have wordpad or Microsoft or anything like that, all it had was NotePad, which I really hate since it messes everything up!! So if you have to scroll over to read the fic im really sorry, i tried to make it so you wouldn't have to!! I know i hate scrolling over myself, its annoying!! Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Although my internet isnt working, my e-mail is still working fine. So i can still read your reviews!! Thank you so much!  
love to all .::Candy::. 

Jeff packed up his stuff into the back of the rental car he got. It had been a long night and he was still tiered.  
Matt watched from the windows of the lower level of the hotel. "Something wrong?" Amy asked as she stepped behind him. "Do you think he's okay?" Matt asked still watching Jeff. "Yes, Matt. I do believe he's fine." He turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "You're right." He surrendered.  
"Don't worry about him, Matt. I know he's your only little brother but he's old enough to make his own decisions.  
If he wants to be with Trish…then he'll be with Trish. In fact, I was talking to Trish and she said she and Jeff were going to have a little 'talk' about their relationship today." "Really?" Matt asked lifting an eyebrow. "Yep, so don't you worry. Like you said before, this thing is going to be all blown over by next week. And soon it'll be nothing but a storyline." Matt turned and began to say something when the site of Trish walking through the hotel out towards Jeff crossed his eyes. Amy realized he was looking at something and turned around. She waved to Trish with a smile as she walked by. "She looks nice today." Amy said. "Yeah, too nice." Matt replied. He knew why Trish was wearing something like that. To impress Jeff. He knew Jeff all to well, he couldn't turn down a beautiful woman. Especially one like Trish. Suddenly, Matt didn't have the best feeling about their little 'talk' outcome.

"Hey, Jeff." She smiled. "Hey, Tri...sh." He looked her up and down. His breath was taken away by the sight of her. She was wearing tight black jeans with a tight pink sleeveless shirt. The long necklace she was wearing dipped into her cleavage, drawing Jeff's eyes to them. Her long blond mane was down and flowing in the wind. "Did you wanna talk now? I called Vince, we have 2 hours before we have to leave for the house show. So we can talk in my room,  
if you want." "Sure, Trish." he said shutting the trunk. He lingered for a moment to watch Trish's backside as she walked back up to the hotel.  
At the beginning of a potential hard-on Jeff quickly ran up behind her.

"Are Trish and Jeff an item or what?" Chris asked. A few of them were sitting at a booth eating breakfast. Matt shot a look at Amy. "No. They were drunk last night. They didn't realize what they were doing. Actually, they're gonna talk to each other tonight about it and get everything settled." "Are you sure?" "Yes, why?" Jay and Adam nodded towards the entrance of the hotel. Trish was walking up to her room and Jeff was lingering behind checking out her body. "They're just going to talk," Amy said. "Right," Matt added trying his hardest to believe her. Jay and Adam nodded,  
then smirked at each other.

As the approached Trish's hotel room Jeff stopped her. "Wait, doesn't Amy still have a key to your room?" She thought for a minute. "Yeah, she does.  
But if we're just talking then why does it matter?" She said smiling up at him. "Let's just…go to my room. So then we can talk without being interrupted." He replied then walked to his room pulling Trish behind him.


	11. The Talk

Heres 11!!! Hope you like it! I'm sorry its so short!! R&R!  
.::Candy::.

Chapter 11  
He put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door knob and shut it behind him.  
"So…what do you think we should make of this whole thing?" Trish asked folding her arms over her chest and looking down at Jeff who was sitting on the bed. "I dunno," He said raking his fingers through his blue hair. "Well…you wanted to talk. Now let's talk." She said sitting next to him hoping to get something more productive out of him then 'dunno'.  
"To be really honest, Trish, I didn't mind kissing you last night. Actually, I really enjoyed it.  
I know I just broke up with Beth a few months ago but, I can't stay in the past. I gotta move on, and you helped me do that." "Are you saying I'm just something to help you get rid of your final feelings for Beth?" She asked, a little frustrated. "No, no, not at all.  
I'm saying that I like being with you and around you. But, this is just so different because nothing like this has ever happened between us before. I'm not saying that I don't like it…I'm just saying that it's a little surreal. And I'm not sure what to think." "Me either, Jeff." There was a small pause. Then Trish began to speak again. "Um, Jeff? Why don't we try kissing again…while we're not drunk." He looked at her. "Ya wanna?" "Well, Jeff. It's nothing we haven't done before. I know this is a little weird, but if we feel nothing then we'll make nothing more of this whole situation.  
And if there's something…then we'll talk again. Alright?" He smirked.  
He leaned towards Trish and put his hand on the side of her face pulling her in for a kiss.  
Soon, they got more into it and Trish layed down on the bed and Jeff leaned over her with their legs hanging over the side. Chills trickled down Trish's spine as she felt Jeff's tongue enter her mouth. Jeff broke the kiss and looked down at Trish who was breathing very heavily.  
"Umm…how much time did you say we had?" He asked. "Around two hours," She gasped. Then realizing what he was getting at she smiled up at him. "Come here," She said seductively. Jeff propped up onto the pillows and gestured to Trish to come towards him. She crawled up his body, slipping off his shirt and planting kisses up his chest until she caught his lips. She sat on his stomach and wrapped her arms around his neck,  
deepening the kiss even more. Jeff layed his hands on her thighs then slowly moved them up to her butt,  
leaving them there for a little while, then moving them up to her stomach pulling off her shirt. Much to Jeff's likeness, Trish wasn't wearing anything underneath. A moan escaped her mouth as he fondled her. She began to unbuckle his belt when he stopped her. "Trish…" "What? What's wrong?" He sighed.  
"I dunno…does this seem right to you?" "You mean…you don't wanna do this?" "No, it's not that I don't want to.  
I'm wondering if it's right since we're not a couple." "Well…" she smiled. "Do you want to be a couple?" "Just so we can have sex?" "No, Jeff. I mean to be a real couple. I know we're different. But, I haven't felt this way in a long time. When we kiss it's…amazing. Like they say, opposites attract. No one needs to know we're dating. Of course, we'll have to tell Amy and Matt and soon Adam, Chris and some of the other guys will find out. But, for everyone? They don't need to find out until we're ready to tell them.  
Let's just try this one, Jeff. And if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. And if it does…then..well, we'll be together." She smiled at him. He gave her a kiss. "I'm taking that as a yes?" She asked, laughing. "Yes," Jeff replied.  
"But when should we tell Matt and Ames?" She thought for a minute. "Here, I have a plan. We'll say we're going out on a date tomorrow night to test and see if we should really date. And when we come back we'll tell them that we've decided to be a couple. And that's that." "Nice plan." He said. "Now…where were we?" "I think we were right about…here…" She said before leaning in to kiss him and lowered her hands to unbuckle his belt. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Jeff? Are you in here?" Jeff looked up at Trish. "Um, yeah, Matt." "Well then let us in!" "Geeze, hold on a minute." He grabbed their shirts from the ground and threw Trish hers.  
"Go into the bathroom and fix your hair and make-up. Pretend you were in there before they knocked." She nodded and ran into the bathroom. Jeff threw on his shirt and opened the door. "Do you need something?" he asked as he looked at Matt. "No…" He said trying to look behind Jeff. "I was just going to tell you that we should get going soon. We don't need to be late for the house show. Then tomorrow we have anther one to get to in the morning so we have to take off right after this one. And tomorrow night most of us are hanging around at the hotel then leaving for home in the morning." Trish shut off the running water and rushed out the door and stood next to Jeff. She smiled at Matt and Amy and Jeff continued to speak.  
"Actually me and Trish were just talking. We're going to go on a little 'date' tomorrow night and see what happens after that…about us." Amy lit up. "Well that's awesome!" She said then her and Trish jumped up to hug each other. Matt glared at Jeff. "Well, let's get going!" Amy said jumping back.  
Amy took Trish's hand and lead her down the stairs. Matt gave Jeff one last evil look before turning around and following the two girls. 


	12. Brothers

Chapter 12  
Jeff and Trish waved as Matt and Amy's car pulled away from the curb. They lingered for a few minutes, making sure they were out of sight, then turned to each other. "Bye, baby." Trish said as she gave Jeff a small kiss and hug. "See you in 2 hours." Jeff laughed. They had to take separate cars since they had already paid for each rental, and because they didn't want anyone to find out yet. After a few more quick kisses, they both got into their cars and left. Little did they know that inside the hotel a smirking Adam and Chris was watching their every move. 

The Hardys were standing backstage watching the monitors as Trish and Lita had their match in the ring. "Jeff? What's going on between you and Trish?" Matt asked. "Nothing," Jeff lied. "We talked and decided that since we're starting to feel things we're going on a date tomorrow and try to discover their meaning. We were drunk that night, Matt. And I've noticed the way you've been looking at me lately. What's your problem?" Matt sighed. "Jeff, I can't believe you. You just broke up with Beth and here you are making-out with Trish. Who isn't even your type. She's totally different from you, Jeff. She's too nice to be your re-bound girl, why are you even doing this?" "Matt, chill out. I'm over Beth. It's been months now. Yeah, it was painful. But, I'm not going to let that take over my life. When Trish and I kissed…we felt something. You aren't the only one that thinks it's weird, Matt. We do to. But I can't just ignore these feelings. We have to explore them and see if they're anything. We know we're different. But that doesn't mean we can't try this whole thing with each other." "I know what you're saying, man. But this totally came out of no where." "And you think I don't know that? Me and Trish are just as confused as you and the rest of the guys. Which is why I'm sure we're going to be out for a while talking tomorrow night." "I know, but…" "Matt. Give us a chance, aright? Tomorrow I'm gonna come back either still single or taken with a beautiful angel on my arm. You and Amy will be the first to know, alright?" "You're right, Jeff." "And if we are going to try dating…it's going to be a hush-hush thing. Don't worry about me, Matt. I'll be okay." Matt smiled at his brother, admiring him for his courage and smart thinking. "Alright, come here. Give me a hug."

As they hugged Trish and Lita walked through the curtain. "Awww…" Trish said smiling at Amy. They both laughed. "Whatever…" Jeff said looking at Amy. "You cool now, Matt?" Trish asked. "Yes, I'm cool now." Matt said. "Now come on, ladies. Let's all get something to eat then we gotta hit the road again. What do ya say?" Trish and Amy looked at each other, then at the boys. "Fine with us!" They chimed.

(The next day) The night before, Trish visited Jeff's hotel room when she knew Matt and Amy were sleeping. They made out…a lot..but didn't go any further. The next morning they had to wake up rather early and drive the remaining distance to the house show, where they would spend the rest of the day. As Trish exited the highway her cell phone rang. It was Jeff. "Hey, Baby!" She squealed. "Hey! I was just thinking…ya know that date we're supposedly going on tonight? Well…would you like to go out on a real one?" "Really? I'd love too!" "Dress nice! I have a little plan in mind on what we're going to do." "Can't wait!" She said as she hung on the phone. She couldn't help but smiling to herself , thinking of the night's endless possibilities.

Once again, it was Lita versus Trish. Except this time Jeff came with Trish and Matt came with Lita.  
The crowd was really responsive through out the whole match. Trish ended up winning because Jeff helped her cheat and they kissed in the middle of the ring as Matt and Lita left.

Backstage, they all shared a laugh. "That was awesome!" Trish said jumping up behind Amy. Jeff and Matt drifted off to their locker room as Trish and Amy went to theirs. "So, are you excited about tonight?" Amy asked. "Yes!" Trish squealed. "You have to help me, Amy! What should I wear?!" "Oh! I know the perfect thing! The other night at the bar Jeff couldn't stop staring at you when you wore that little black dress. You'd totally blow him away!" "Really?" "Yes!!" "Yay! Amy, I'm soooo excited!" "Are you kidding? So am I! I never thought anything like this would ever happen! I mean, two of my best friends becoming a couple!" They jumped up and hugged still screaming. "Meet me and Jeff tonight after our date. Tomorrow call me at my hotel room and I'll tell you everything!" "Sounds awesome. I think a few of us are going to a club tonight, meet us there after your date." Trish let a sly smile cross her lips. "Amy…" "Whaty?" "I'm so excited!!!!" They both jumped up and screamed again. "Come to my hotel room in an hour and help me get ready." "I'd love to!" Amy exclaimed. "I'm gonna make you look so beautiful, Trish, that Jeff himself just might not be able to recognize you!" Trish quieted down. "Thanks so much," "Anything for you." Amy cooed.


	13. Good News

Chapter 13  
Trish slipped on the little black dress and put on her pink strappy heels as Amy fixed her hair. "Hold still, Trish!" She said. "Sorry!" Trish replied. Trish had been antsy all night. Amy had to start over on doing her make-up twice since Trish wouldn't stop moving. Amy slipped a light pink flower in Trish's hair and admired her work in the mirror. "Amy I love it!" Trish cried. "Thank you so much!" "You're welcome!" Amy replied as they hugged. "Careful, Trish. You'll ruin your hair." "Sorry,"

There was a knock at the door. Trish jolted up. "Who is it?" She squeaked. "It's Jeff. You ready?" She opened the door. There was a silence as they both admired each other. Jeff had his hair pulled back and was wearing black pants with a simple white t-shirt and nice jacket. Jeff was the first to speak. "You look amazing…as usual." She blushed. "Thanks, Jeff. You look awesome, too." "Should we get going?" Trish looked back at Amy. "Oh, hey, Ames." Jeff said. "Didn't see you there." "Hey, Jeff." She smiled. "Well, we'll see you at the club after out date." Jeff said taking Trish's arm. "Alright," Amy said following them out the door. "Good luck, guys." She said folding her arms over her chest and watching them leave.

Matt walked up behind her and she leaned her head against his chest. "They look so happy, Matt." She said sounding as if Trish was her own daughter. Matt sighed, surprising even himself by letting a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Yes, they do."

They had gone out to eat and took a horse carriage to the park. Trish shivered as the night chill hit her skin. Jeff noticed and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. "Jeff…you're only wearing a t-shirt. You're gonna get cold." "It's alright, Trish. I'm fine." He said sliding his arm around her waist. She became warm to his touch. "Ya know…I never thought I'd be actually dating you, Jeff." "And I never thought I'd be dating you, either. But, now that we are dating…I'm glad it's happening." She smiled up and him and he leaned down to kiss her. The warmth of his lips sent shivers through her heated but cold body. "You want to head on over to the club? We'll only stay for a minute or so to tell them the good news then…um, we'll head over to my hotel room…if you want." He said smiling. "Sounds great," She smiled back at him.

Before they walked into the club Trish gave Jeff back his jacket. "Don't worry. I'll be taking that off later anyways," She winked. He slid his arm around her neck as she placed hers around his back. They walked in together and stopped to look for their friends. Amy shook Matt's shoulder as she spotted Jeff and Trish cozying up to each other. The rest of them looked and smiled at the site. "Jeff! Trish! We're over here!" Matt called. They both looked over at their friends and smiled. "So do you guys have any good news to tell us?" Adam asked as Jeff and Trish approached the table. "Nothing that you probably haven't already figured out," Jeff said holding Trish closer to him. They all laughed and started silently clapping. "So, Jeff, how did I do with Trish?" Amy asked. "Amazing. Seeing Trish in that dress could knock me out of the coma any day." Jeff laughed. "It is a beautiful dress, Trish." Amy said. "Thanks!" Trish smiled. "I think I'm gonna have to wear this more often!"

"Come on guys! Sit down!" Jay said scooting over and patting the space next to him. "Thanks for the offer, guys. But we're gonna head back to the hotel. I think we have a little more talking to do." "Well, alright, Jeff. Have fun, you two!" Amy called as they walked away. They all watched then shared a laugh as Jeff and Trish exited the club. "I dunno about you guys, but I never saw that coming." Chris said. They all agreed. Amy looked at Matt. She laughed at the expression on his face. "Betcha can't wait to double-date with them, huh?" He laughed, easing up a little. "Nope,"


	14. The Morning After

**Whoooooo! Okay Ppl, here's the next chapters of "Little Black Dress" I cant send chapter 15 since its too naughty for this site, but...i'm sure you can just guess at what happened prior to the morning. ;) I actually combined chapter 16 and 17 for this one. (Ive combined a lot of chapters so they're all retarded, but don't worry, they're in order and you guys aren't missing anything besides the...clears throat chapter.) :) But, things (as in my story..) are reaching their climax soon. But not this chapter. You'll understand when everything happens. So, just hang in there with me:D Trust moi, you dont wanna miss out on this one. Well, enjoy these chapter(s) and i'll be updating soon! And remember to check out my other fics "Don't Speak" and "You Are Mine" ((P.S. 'You Are Mine' is my faovrite now..just please read it and tell me what you think! its so different from everything ive ever done. And Jeff n Trish are together in it! As are Cena and Torrie, and Edge n' Lita! who are the main characters, i might add. ;) ))**

**And PLEASE PLEASE remember to RR! i can and WILL stop posting if i dont get enough reviews, i feel sucky if i don't get them. :( LoL.**

**XoXoCandy**

**Chapter 16**

As the morning sun spilled onto Jeff's face and awoke him it was already 10 o' clock. "Damn**…**" He whispered as he stared into the flashing green lights of his alarm clock. He turned over and realized Trish wasn't laying next to him. There was a small note upon her pillow, which still held the indents of where she was laying.

Jeff,

I had a lot of fun last night. I'm sure you did too. I woke up early this morning a little confused. It's not everyday in my life that I wake up to a man with blue hair! Even so, I love it. I walked to my room so no one would be suspicious. Call me when you wake up!

-Much love,

Trish

He smiled. Trish Stratigias and Jeff Hardy**…**in love. Who knew? He slipped on his jeans that had been laying on the floor and let them hang loosely on his hips. Soon, the surrealism hit him**…**and hard. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that everything was real. The feelings, the image, the sex, the love. It was all real. He remembered the note. She had told Jeff to call her when he woke up.

With clumsy movements he crawled over the bed and reached for his cell phone. On the front flashing at him it read 'One Missed Call'. He listened to the voice mail, thinking it was Trish. Instead, it was Matt. "Jeff? Why aren't you answering your phone? You're in your hotel room, right? I hope you didn't loose this damn thing again-" In the background he could hear Amy, causing him to smile a little. "Matt? Why are you yelling at him?" "Shhh, hold on, hun. Anyways-Jeff, I could have swore I saw Trish walking to her room this morning, was she at your place last night? Cause if she was-" Once again, Amy interrupted. "Matt! Leave him alone!" "Sorry, hun. Anyways, I gotta go, Jeff. Call us back as soon as you can." The click signaled Matt had hung up. Thank God for Amy, Jeff thought.

He decided to call Matt later and dialed Trish's number. She answered soon after the first ring. "Jeff?" "Yupp, it's me." "Hey, baby!" "Hey. How are ya, Doll face?" "I'm a little tiered," she yawned. Jeff laughed. "Hey, did Amy or Matt call you this morning?" She paused. "Yeah, Amy called me and asked me where I was since I didn't answer my phone-" she laughed "-I heard Matt trying to say something in the background about seeing me walk to my hotel room earlier. I guess I'm caught." "Matt called me to, and he said the exact same thing." He laughed. "Ya know? I think they're on to us." "We'll just say we were talking and fell asleep. Even though we didn't do much talking last night." "You're evil." He grinned as he jumped off the bed and went to run the shower. As he heard her laughing response, he decided it was time to end the conversation. "Trish hun? I'm gonna call Matt before he gets and more suspicious. Then I'll stop by your hotel room after I get ready, so I can say good-bye." "Alright, Jeff. Love you," He smirked. "I love you too, Trish**…**bye."

As he grabbed his stuff and walked out of his hotel room, with one hand he dialed Matt's number on his cell phone. "Jeff?" "Yeah?" "It's about damn time you called!" "I'm sorry, man. I'm on my way out of the hotel right now, where are you?" "You haven't left yet? Jeff, we left hours ago! What the hell were you doing all morning?" "Chill out, I was sleeping." "Sleeping? Jeff-" The sounds coming next were ruffled, but clear enough that he could tell Matt and Amy were fighting over the phone. Of course, Amy had won. "Hey, Jeff." "Hey Ames." He said smiling. "Don't listen to Matt, Jeff. We left only a little while ago. We're at a small diner a few miles away from the hotel. If you hurry, you can join us." "Sure, sounds great, man. But**…**umm**…**what about-" "Trish? Invite her, too!" "Okay, Amy. We'll see you soon then." She gave him directions and hung up the phone. Just as the click signaled she was off, Trish emerged from the hotel room.

"Who was that?" Her voice was muffled due to the fact that she was pulling her heavy luggage through the door way. "Matt**…**er, Amy. They want us to meet them at a diner a few miles away from here." She looked up at him with a smile. "Sounds great,"

Once again, they took separate cars. Since Trish didn't know the way, she followed Jeff for a few miles until they arrived at the diner. The airport where they would separate for the first time since they were together was only a few miles away. And each of them were dreading every minute of it.

Casually, he slipped his arm around her waist as they walked inside and looked around for Matt and Amy. When Amy had said 'small diner' she meant it. It was crowded, and there was barley any room to move.

"Matt," Amy said as she rubbed her elbow against his upper arm. "Look-" she pointed in the direction of Jeff and Trish. "Aren't they cute?" Matt smiled as he watched his little brother lean over and whisper in his new found girlfriend's ear, causing her to smile and laugh. "Yes. And I never saw I comin'." They both continued to watch Jeff and Trish as if they were their proud parents. Jeff buried his face in the sweet aroma of her hair as she wrapped both arms around his waist. Once he lifted his eyes up, he noticed Matt and Amy sitting at a booth admiring them from a distance. Trish looked up at Jeff and followed his gaze over to them. A smile spread across her face as Amy both waved and winked.

"Good-morning, guys." Trish said as she approached the table. "More like good-afternoon." Matt corrected with a laugh. "Sorry, Jeff slept in." She replied looking over at Jeff who gave her an innocent face in return. As Jeff slipped in the booth next to Matt, Trish followed sitting next to Amy. "This is a nice place," Trish said contently as she looked around the diner. "Isn't it though? Matt and I figured it was a great place for you two not to get noticed." She practically gave herself whiplash as she turned to look at her red-headed friend. "Oh, God, I never even thought about that!" Amy laughed. "Yeah, I figured that on how you and Jeff were caboodling over there in the corner," A rosy blush stained Trish's cheeks. "Sorry," Came her reply.

The red and black haired couple watched as Jeff and Trish hugged each other tightly and said good-bye outside the diner. "I don't know _how _they're gonna pull this one off," Matt said as he crossed his arms over his chest. As Amy shot him a questioning look, he began to explain. "Look-neither of them want anyone to really know about them to together. But, look at them! They can't keep their arms off each other." "And that's a bad thing?" "No-well, yes in some ways. People are going to find out-and fast. It's hard enough to believe that they're a couple**…**which I still think about all the time. But**….**just look at them, Amy." "Yeah**…**isn't it beautiful?" Matt shot his girlfriend a look in diss-belief. "Did you hear anything I just said?" "What? Oh, yeah, hun. I was listening." Matt snorted and continued to watch as Trish gave Jeff one last lingering kiss before getting into her rental and speeding out of site.

"You okay, man?" Jeff looked up. His only brother was standing above him with a worried look upon his face. "Yeah**…**" He replied as his glanced at the ground. They were sitting at the airport awaiting their flight. "Trish on your mind?" "Of course," Jeff managed to laugh a little. "Sometimes, Matt, when I really think about it**…**I think I'm dreaming. I mean, is this real? Am I really dating Trish? I just broke up with Beth, and here I am with Trish Stratigias." "Jeff-if you need some time alone I'll talk to Trish and we'll all give you some space-" "No!" Matt gave his younger brother a questioning look from his abrupt answer. "I love her, man, and I've had plenty of time off. I don't wanna take the chances of loosing her." "Jeff-you weren't really talking all last night, were you?" Jeff turned his head and smirked at his brother. "No**…**" "I didn't think so. But**…**I _do_ think it's about time you and Trish talk some more." "Thanks, Man. Tell Amy I said hi." As Jeff sat up and began running away, Matt called after him "Jeff! Where the hell do you think you're going!" "To Canada!" He yelled back in reply.

Jeff sat quietly in his home back in North Carolina. He was planning on going to Canada to talk to Trish, and also to spend a weekend with her, but Matt and eventually Amy had talked him out of it. Instead, he was sitting home alone having a little Jeff Hardy time. Home was so quiet now. Of course, there were the dogs and all the animals were scurrying around. But it had been a while since he'd lived alone.

Quietly, he got up and went outside to work on his backyard. To him, there was always something a little therapeutic about doing that.


	15. Surreal, But I Believe It

**Hello again, guys. I'm hoping to completely update all of "Little Black Dress" and "Don't Speak" on here in the upcoming weeks. It's kinda hard to keep up with them, ecspessially since ive been using all my spare time with "You Are Mine" lately. Thank you SOOOO SOOOOO SOOO much to everyone that has reviewed all my stories so far. More stories should be up soon. And we're talkin overload here, people. All of them have Jeff/Trish in them..so check back for updates from me soon ;) Although i may remind you, i WILL NOT post anymore chapters if i feel like i don't have enough reviews. It's kinda dissapointing when you open you Inbox and theres only a few reviews. Not that i don't appreciate the reviews i DID get, because i honestly did. You guys are awesome, i luv ya! ;)**

**"Little Black Dress" and "Don't Speak" are 2 of my earlier fics from a while back. So they're not as good as the ones im going to be sending in a little while. As i look back on this story, i realize there's so much of a difference compared to "You Are Mine" ...Well idk why i just told you all that, but hey, i guess i'm just cool like that.**

**Well here ya go, without the combining chapters this chapter would be 18, 19, and 20. More should be up REALLY soon.. and like i promised, the climax is coming up soonish..so stay tuned.**

**PLEASE RR! ..i love reviews.**

**XoXoCandy**

**Chapter 18**

As Jeff said good-bye to his beloved dogs, he heard Matt honking in the outside. He opened the front door to see Matt opening the trunk and motioning him to come out. The three days he had off went by quickly, and it was already time to pack up and get a move on for the next Raw show. He was extremely excited. For one, he could finally see Trish after three days, and also it was his second show after his return.

Jeff locked the door behind him and quickly made his way up to the car. There was a long journey awaiting him, and damn, he couldn't wait.

"Trish!" He was walking through the arena hallways when he spotted her talking to one of the men that worked backstage. She jolted her head and smiled as she saw him. Dropping his luggage, he caught Trish in mid-air as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "Oh, I missed you!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "I talked to you, yesterday." Jeff said, laughing also, a little amused she was so excited to see him. He had to admit, though, he was just as excited to see her. She giggled as he pressed her against the wall and started placing little, quick kisses all over her face and down her neck. "Hey, now. There's a time and place for that," Matt said as he and Amy approached the couple. "Get used to it," Trish said as she layed her cheek upon Jeff's head. "Who were you talking to?" Jeff asked. "Oh! Some backstage guy. He was telling me that none of us have any matches tonight. Tomorrow night on Raw though is supposed to be really good." "Sounds great," Jeff said placing a small kiss on her lips. "Well**…**since we have the whole night off what would you guys like to do tonight?" Matt asked. Both Amy and Jeff shot Matt a dirty look. "I mean**…**er, Amy, what would you like to do tonight?" She was about to speak when Trish interrupted. "Well, why don't we all go out to eat tonight?" She said as her feet found their place on the ground. "Umm…sure. Only for a little while, though." "Why? Do you and Ames have something going on?" "Umm**…**yeah. We were gonna go sight-seeing later tonight." "Well, okay! An early dinner then we'll split up. Sounds good to me," Trish shared a smile with Jeff. He knew Matt had said he and Amy were going sight seeing only so he and Trish could talk. But, suddenly, he didn't want to.

**Chapter 19**

"Wow!" Trish gasped as the four of them walked into the restaurant. It was one of those big, huge expensive ones that you only go to once in a blue moon. Jeff and Matt had told the girls to dress nice, but little did they know the restaurant would be this huge and nice. "Jeff, how the hell did you find this place?" Amy exclaimed. "Eh, it was nothing." he replied. She smiled up at him and giggled as he replied with a goofy grin. "Table for four?" The hostess asked. The four of them shared a smile with each other. "Yes," Matt said. They all followed the hostess to their table, not noticing the questioning looks from all around.

"Amy, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight," Trish said to her friend. "Oh! Thanks, Trish. But, I gotta say, that dress is truly beautiful." Amy replied as she nodded towards the little black dress Trish seemed to be favoring lately. "What do you think, Jeff?" She said. "Personally, I like it better down at her ankles." He said with an evil smirk, causing everyone to laugh. "But, seriously, Jeff. Don't you just love that dress?" Amy hinted. "Hell yeah! And I love her in it." As Jeff glanced over at her, she blushed. "Where'd you get it?" She asked. "Oh, remember when we were in Las Vegas a while ago?" "Oh my God, you got it _that_ long ago!" Amy exclaimed, interrupting Trish. "Yeah," Trish laughed. "Believe it or not, the first time I wore it was when we all meet at the bar a few weeks ago." The red head's wide eyes signaled to her that she should explain. "Well, I was just kind of saving it for a special night. I bring it with me everywhere. I had nothing else with me when I was invited to the bar, so I wore it. Then when Jeff and I went on our little date I decided it was perfect," Trish and Amy shared a smile as Trish clicked her read heels against Jeff's leg.

"Are we ready to leave?" Jeff said as he approached the table from paying the bill. "Yeah! I think so," Trish said. He held out his hands and helped his tipsy girlfriend up from the booth. "Thanks, hun." She said as she arose. "Amy, come to the ladies room with me? I think my make-up and hair need a little fixin'." "Sure! We'll meet you guys outside, alright?" Amy replied as she nodded towards the door. "Don't take so damn long," Matt informed. The two girls just giggled in reply as they made their way to the restroom.

The cool night air hit Jeff's face as he walked outside. Soon, Matt followed. "Surreal, isn't it?" He quietly asked. Jeff let out a peaceful sigh, "Very, and I still can't believe it. Can you?" "Mm, nope." "Come to think of it-this is really the first time the four of us just hung out together without other people around." Matt nodded. "Ya know, Trish really did look beautiful tonight." The younger brother smiled. "Yeah, I know. I think that dress is magical." He said with a laugh. There was a small pause as Matt admired his brother. "You really do love her in that dress, don't you, Jeff?" "Hell yeah. If I ever saw her in that dress while I was sick or something I'd come back to life just to see her."

They both laughed as the girls walked up behind them. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Matt's waist. Trish sighed. "Yeah, what a beautiful night to go sight-seeing." "Sight-seeing?" Matt asked, lifting an eye brow. "Yeah, aren't you guys going?" Amy quickly pinched the back of his leg. "Oh! Yeah, we are. Sorry," She was a little confused, but she didn't say anything after that. "Well, tonight was awesome." Amy added after a slight silence came between them. "It was," Jeff said. "Well, I think we better get going," Amy said. They all gave each other hugs, said good-bye, and left.

**Chapter 20**

Hand-in-hand, Jeff and Trish walked through the small crowds of people that clogged the side-walks. He let out a long breath as they sat down on a park bench. "Jeff?" "Yeah, hun?" "Were Matt and Amy really going sight-seeing?" He let out a small laugh. "Nope, they wanted us to be alone for the night." "Why?" "They think our relationship doesn't make sense and they want us to talk it all out, since we didn't really talk after our first date." She looked at him with hurt eyes, "You mean**…**they don't want us to be together?" "Nooo, Trish, that's not it." He said as he brought her closer to him. "They want us to talk things out to we won't be left clueless if anything happens or something like that," "Well, here's what I think, Jeff. Obviously, when we kissed we felt something, correct?" "Right," "Well, those feelings mean something. In fact, they mean a lot. So, here we are exploring them. And I really enjoy being with you, Jeff." "I really like to be completely honest with you, Trish. I'm enjoying it, too. And do you know what?" "What?" She said with a goofy smile. "I think I love you," She placed a small kiss upon his lips. "Jeff**…**I think I love you, too." "Well, now that we love each other, why don't we go to the hotel and _talk_ all night?" he said with a wink. "Sure! I just love _talking_ with you, Jeff." She giggled as he lifted her up in his arms.

With her hands in her pockets and Matt's arm around her waist, Amy walked silently through the brightly-lit shopping mall. As she passed a display window, she noticed there were two mannequins; there was a girl dressed in white and a male dressed in black with a complete opposite style outfit. The display was amazing, although the two mannequins were different together they seemed picture perfect. Immediately, it reminded her of Jeff and Trish. She released a heavy sigh and looked up at Matt, who was contently walking, admiring the displays and people walking by. "How do you think they're doing?" "Who? Jeff n' Trish?" "Yeah," "Oh, just fine, I'm sure." "Hm**…**I think so, too." He looked down at the red-head and grinned. "Then why'd you ask?" "Well, I was just**…**thinking." She replied as she raked her hand through a display of clothes. "Thinking?" "Yeah**…**do you think they're kidding themselves, Matt? Or do they really like each other?" "Neither, it's that damn dress. It's has evil powers." Matt said, causing Amy to laugh. "No, I'm just kidding. Honestly, I'm starting to think they really like each other. Believe it or not." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Yeah**…**I believe it."

**So...there ya have it, guys. I hope you liked it. I personally think its kinda stinky, but i re-read this whole story earlier, and it gets much better...i promise.**


	16. Missing You

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to update these chapters. I guess i just kinda feel behind after my computer totally broke down (yes, again) But i posted the last chapter of Dont Speak, and Part 8 of You Are Mine, so make sure to check out those for me too :) Also, some new fics and new pairings are underway! Featuring Jeff/Lita, evil Jeff/Trish, and Jericho/Lita! So if you see anything new from me, that's probably the pairings that are in them! And i started afic for a friend with a Stacy/Christian pairing called 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' so make sure to check that out too!**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for a new plot for one of my stories go ahead and e-mail it to me at ! Kinda like a 'challange' i suppose. I'll make sure to give you credit also if i decide to use what you gave me:) (You can also just post your challenges here in the review thing if youd like!)**

**Thanks for stickin with me, guys. You've all been absolutely great! R&R!**

**God bless. xox Candy**

**Chapter 21**

"So, did you two love birds have fun sight-seeing last night?" Trish asked as her and Jeff approached Matt and Amy the next night on Raw.

"Oh, It was so much fun!" Amy exclaimed. "We even went shopping for a little while. I bought the cutest shirt, I'll show it to you later."

"Well, I'm glad you guys had fun."

"Yeah! And how about you two? What'd you guys do after dinner last night?" She shot a smile at Jeff.

"Talked a lot, and just hung out. It was actually pretty fun."

They talked for a few more minutes until the subject of tonight's Raw came up. "Well, sounds like tonight's gonna be a pretty good show." Jeff said as he raked his hand through his blue hair.

"Yeah, I can't wait until next week." Matt said.

Trish frowned. "I'm not gonna be here," She said.

Jeff shot her a look. "You're not?"

"No, my friend's getting married and Vince gave me the night off."

Jeff looked hurt, but she tried her best to make it sound like it wasn't that bad.

"Awww**…**" Amy sighed.

"I know! But I talked to Vince, he said that Jeff just had a match and Matt interrupts. That's all. So, I'm not missing out on much." There was a silence. "Well, Ames, I think we should go get ready for the tag-team match. The shows starting soon."

"Okay, Trish. We'll see you guys in a little bit," They each gave their boyfriends a small kiss and left with each other.

Backstage, everyone was laughing about the match. "Of course, we won!" Trish said lifting her arms in the air as Jeff picked her up.

"Just you wait, Trish. We're gonna get our revenge next week." Matt said as he hugged Amy closer.

"I just really wish you were going to be here!" Amy said as she gently tapped Trish's upper arm.

"I know! I'm sorry, guys. But here's some good news: the reception is being held at some hotel really close to the arena that's hosting Raw."

"Really?" The red-head exclaimed.

"Yeah! So, I'll be close by." She looked up at Jeff, noting his beautiful smile had faded.

**Chapter 22**

Soon, the week was over and the two couples had to part.

"You comin', Jeff?" Matt asked as him and Amy began to walk away from Trish's car, making their way to their own.

"Yeah, gimme a minute."

Matt nodded before placing his arm around Amy's neck as they dragged their luggage to their car.

Trish slowly smiled and looked up at Jeff after breaking off the lingering hug he had just given her. "Call me, okay?" She said as Jeff brushed a single piece of hair from her face.

"I will," They sat and stared at each other for a little while, with content smiles on their faces. "I'm gonna miss you," He said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll see you Sunday, and Monday night I'll just be a hour away. Alright?"

He released a sigh through his nostrils. "Alright,"

After another quick kiss, she noticed he didn't seem too happy. "Call me after your match on Raw and tell me how it went. I'm sorry I can't be there,"

"Nah, don't worry about it, hun." After a kiss and another hug, Jeff finally detached himself from Trish and watched her walk into the airport.

Before Jeff could even turn around and pick up his luggage, Matt was already honking the horn signaling him to hurry up. Sluggishly, he picked up his stuff and walked over to the rental van he, Amy, and Matt were sharing for their ride back to Cameron.

"C'mon, Jeff." Amy said sweetly as Jeff opened the backdoor to the van. As soon as he shut the door, on went his head phones. Matt shot a look at his brother. As his girlfriend gave him a dirty look, he let out a sigh and turned the key into the ignition, deciding to leave his little brother alone**…**for now.

Back at home, Jeff sat silently listening to the rings coming from his phone. After listening to Trish's voice on her answering machine, he hung up. He loved her, and he knew it. But it hurt. He had something special for her planned on Monday, but now she wasn't going to be there. Stupid wedding--he thought as he kicked the refrigerator door closed. Long distance relationships. He had had one before. And in this one he saw Trish more. Which wasn't a problem, but he didn't see her where it mattered most: home. Still, he loved spending time alone working on his yard and tending to his animals. Which he never got to do much, so he decided to make the best of it**…**without Trish.

Wiping the dirt from his forehead, Jeff trudged into the house when he heard the phone ring. "Hey, Bro!" It was Matt.

"Hey Matt." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just working on my yard."

"Yeah? Well, that's cool. I just called to talk."

"Talk?" Jeff took a water bottle out of his fridge.

"Uh, yeah. About you n' Trish."

"Matt! We're fine."

"Maybe, but I don't think _you're_ fine, Jeff."

Jeff didn't respond. "**…**what do you mean?"

"Jeff, you've become the happiest I've ever seen you around her, then a complete hermit when she's away. What's wrong with you?"

He stumbled upon his words. "Umm...nothing. I just miss her when we're away from each other**…**I guess**…**that's all."

"Jeff, did you actually talk---"

"Yes, Matt! We talked!"

"Okay, Jeff, I'm sorry."

"You should be," He said with a slight laugh.

"Hey, Jeff, You seemed kinda upset when Trish said she wasn't going to be on Raw, you okay?"

Jeff sighed. "No, but I will be. I just like being with her as much as I can, it really sucks that she's not gonna be there."

"Awww, Jeff. You'll see her Sunday, man."

"Yeah, for like**…**an hour." He replied sarcastically, followed by Matt's sigh.

"It'll be okay, Jeff. I promise. Anyways, I gotta call Ames. Talk to ya later,"

Before Jeff could even say good-bye Matt had hung up. Yeah--Jeff thought to himself. Everything's gonna be okay----right.

* * *

**( Sorry if that chapter was boring! But more should be up soon. Maybe even in 5 minutes :p )**


	17. Traveling For Two

YaY! Okay guys, Candys back with yet another chapter! This one isn't so boring. So i hope you like it!

By the way, I'm VERY VERY happy with all the reviews I'm getting! This fic was written a while ago, and this is no longer one of my favorite stories but i thought id post it here for the heck of it. I didn't expect anything that you guys are submitting! You're the greatest! Id do personal shout outs but I'm a little behind schedule right now but I'll try during the next update!

**Also, check out my other stories:**

Don't Speak (one of my favorites. Jeff/Trish)

You Are Mine (my absolute favorite so far. Lita/Edge, Jeff/Trish, more..)

If Tomorrow Never Comes (REALLY like this one! One of the newest, written for a friend. Stacy/Christian, Jeff/Trish)

**And coming soon:**

The Angel (One of the favorites! Lita/Chris Jericho, Jeff/Trish)

Love Suicide (FAVORITE! Featuring good Edge/Lita and bad Jeff/Trish!)

The Day After Forever (an **adorable & sweet** fic, Jeff/Trish and Matt/Stacy)

I Think We're Alone Now (my favorite song fic! Jeff Hardy/Lita)

Close Is Not Enough (oldish fic. but nice. Jeff/Trish)

**IMPORTANT: I nominated some fics of mine over at this award site (belongs to Thiala) If my nominations aren't up yet, please come back and vote for me! Every vote counts! I haven't won anything yet and it'd be great to do so!**

**_www .awards. Thiala. net -- i had to space it out since wouldn't let me post it on here. sorry!_**

Okay, I'm finally done! Thanks for everything guys!

God bless! xox Candy

**Chapter 23**

Once again, Jeff piled into the van Matt, Amy, and him were driving to the airport. "Hey, Jeff." Amy said as she lifted her sunglasses above her head.

"Hey, Ames." he replied as Matt slammed his door shut.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he turned the key into the ignition.

"I guess so," Amy said

They both looked back at Jeff--who gave them a confused look in return--before turning to each other and sharing a smile and a wink. Jeff was a little confused, but he wasn't feeling to well mentally or physically either, so he just slipped on his headphones and layed down on the seat. Soon after, he fell asleep. There was just too much running about his head. Matt and Amy had been acting weird, he missed Trish like crazy…oh well, as soon as he'd see her everything would be better again.

As they stopped at a gas station to fill up, Matt leaned back and watched his brother sleep in the backseat. "Wake up!" He said as he patted the back of Jeff's thigh. Amy laughed and shut the car door as Jeff playfully slapped Matt in return. "I'm up, I'm up." The three of them hopped out of the van and sheepishly walked into the gas station.

"Tiered?" Matt asked as the cashier rang up a few things he had bought.

"Yeah, I think I just have a lot floating around in my mind."

"Here," Matt said as he threw Jeff a bottle of pills.

"Asprin. I got it for ya,"

"Thanks," Jeff replied as Matt walked out of the store. Although he was a little confused, Jeff silently followed.

As he walked back to the van, Jeff noticed the way Amy was staring at him with a huge smile on her face. All she did was giggle when he lifted an eyebrow at her. "Someone's on the phone for you," She said devilishly, handing him her cell phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Jeff." The familiar, sweet voice rang through his ears.

"Trish?" He asked as the excitement grew inside him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why are you calling?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just a little bored and decided to call you."

"Well, where are you?"

There was a pause. "Right behind you,"

He spun around to see the beautiful blond emerge from behind her car. "Trish!" He threw the cell phone back at Amy and made a run for Trish. "Why the hell are you here?" He asked as he buried his face in her hair.

"Well, since I have that wedding to go to tomorrow, I just figured I'd come see you!"

He stepped back once, but left his arms around her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I felt bad after I told you I had to go to the wedding."

He looked back at Matt and Amy, who were contently sitting in the van watching their every move. Trish peered over his shoulder and acknowledged them.

"So, do ya want us to get your stuff for ya, Jeff?" Amy yelled out the window as Matt stepped out of the van.

He shot Trish a confused look. "What?"

"Didn't she tell you!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped out of the van herself.

"No…tell me what?"

Trish spun him around. "You're travelin' with me for the next two days!" She kissed him very lightly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh…" Jeff looked back at Matt, who was grabbing Jeff's stuff out of the van and then at Amy, who was eagerly walking towards them.

"So, Trish, do ya think our plan worked?" She asked as she approached the two.

"Hell yeah!" Both the girls laughed.

"Plan?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, yeah. Matt told Amy how sad you were when I told you I wasn't going to be on Raw, then Amy told me and the 3 of us made up this little plan." Trish smiled up at him.

"All for me?" He said, lifting en eyebrow.

"Anything for the man I love," Trish said as she kissed Jeff.

"Well, here's your shit, man." Matt said as he dropped Jeff's stuff at his feet.

"Uh, thanks, Matt." He replied as he grabbed his stuff and threw it over his shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later?" He said as Trish began to pull him away.

"Have fun guys," Amy said as she had her boyfriend waved.

"Don't forget to call us!" Matt cuffed his hands over his mouth. Although Jeff didn't say anything more, he knew his little brother had heard him.

"Just look at them, Matt." Amy said as she waved to Trish and Jeff, who skidded out of the gas station parking lot. "They're so…"

"Happy? Wonderful? Cute?"

"Yeah…" Amy signed dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the story." Matt said as he grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders and turned her around. "C'mon, hun. We'll call them later,"


	18. Reflection in the Pavement

Once again, I'm sorry for my lack of updates. My account was stopped for a little while (( looong and just plain **stupid** story ))

Anyways.. I posted a NEW Jeff/Trish one-shot (( **my absolute favorite story I've ever written**! )) titled **"The Sunset of Your Glory" **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW IT! It'd be greatly appreciated!

God bless n' enjoy the chapters.. xox Candy

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a slight silence as the newly-found couple drove. But yet it wasn't uncomfortable. He listened to the beat of the song that was playing on the radio. "You did this all for me?" Jeff asked once again.

"Yes," she replied only taking her eyes off the road for a slight second to look at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"It's okay, Jeff," She laughed a little, "I'm fine." After another slight silence, she began to talk again. "So, what would you like to do tonight?" She said in a very seductive tone.

Jeff grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "Stuff**…**"

"Stuff?" she smiled. "Like, what kind of stuff?"

"Talking**…**"

"Oh, so you wanna talk?"

"Yes, all**…**night**…**long." They both shared a laugh as Jeff leaned over and rested his head on her lap. "Nice view," He said as he looked up at her. She looked down at her blue-haired boyfriend and laughed. He stayed there for a while, but it didn't bother her at all. Actually, it was pretty nice. Who cares if they don't make sense? There's a lot of things in this world that don't. They were together, they were happy. And whether people hated them or not, they were going to make this work.

------------------------------------------------------------

Trish happily bounced on the bed as Jeff shut the hotel room door behind them.

"Are you ready for the house show?" He asked as he approached the bouncing blond.

"Yupp," she replied.

He sat back and admired his girlfriend, who seemed to have a lot of energy at the moment. She was truly beautiful**…**pure, and perfect. He was one hell of a lucky guy to have her. Soon, Trish noticed his admiration and stopped jumping.

"Jeff?" She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hm?"

"What are you looking at?" she giggled as he walked over to her.

"An angel," She blushed before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys!" Matt yelled as he approached the very lost-looking Jeff and Trish as they walked into the arena. "You're late! Where were you?"

Jeff and Trish looked at each other. Their clothes were wrinkly, their hair was messed, but Matt didn't seem to notice. "You know me, Matt." Jeff said as he smiled at Trish. "Always late,"

"Well you better get your ass ready," Matt said. "We're on soon,"

"So, what's the deal for today, Matt?" Trish asked as he wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"Well, it's Jeff n' me with you and Ames at ringside."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A very smitten Jeff and Trish followed Matt to their locker room. Matt opened the door expecting only Jeff to follow, but at that moment Trish seemed to be attached to him and walked right in.

"Um, Trish?" He asked still holding the door open.

"Hm?" She said as she and Jeff lightly planted kisses all over each other's faces.

"This is mine and Jeff's room, the Diva one is around the corner."

"Hm? Okay**…**" She said in-between kisses. "Bye--" kiss. "--Jeff."

After a few more kisses, she left. Matt couldn't help but laugh at the site off his little brother sitting contently on the couch with a few lip stick smudges on his neck. "Good day?" He asked as he began to unpack his bag, carelessly throwing wrestling gear upon the floor.

"Yeah**…**" Jeff sighed with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well you better hurry up, man." Matt said as he threw Jeff's bag at his lap. "We're on in 20."

"Oh, yeah, uh, right." After another small moment of dreaming, Jeff stepped up and began to get ready for the house show match.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Once again, we win!" Trish exclaimed as pranced around Jeff who was silently walking among the for of them.

"Bitch," Amy laughed as she slugged Trish in the arm.

Matt laughed as he fiercely pulled his read-headed girlfriend towards him. "That's my girl!"

Trish slipped her arm around Jeff's back and looked up at him. "You alright?" She asked, leaving her smile upon her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. That Swanton just hurt my back."

Somewhere along their walk, Amy and Matt and parted ways with the other couple. "Well," Trish said taking Jeff's wrists and jumping in front of him, "Let's get an early start on the drive to the next town. Then we'll have time to, uh, have fun."

Jeff laughed. "Sure, just let me grab my shit. I'll meet you at your room in ten minutes."

"Alright,"

After another kiss, Jeff went back to his locker room and Trish back to hers.

As Jeff opened the door to the locker room, he wasn't very surprised at what he saw. His brother and Amy were sitting on the couch making out. "Hypocrite," Jeff spoke out.

Matt and Amy quickly stopped and turned to Jeff, who lifted an eyebrow in return. "Sorry, Jeff." Amy said as she slipped to Matt's side.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm leaving. Call ya later,"

"Wait, what? You're leaving?"

"Yeah, me n' Trish. We're leaving. She wants to get to the next town early and so do I. So, I'll call you guys later."

"Bye, man."

"Bye, Jeff. You guys take care,"

And with that, he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 25**

"Mmm," Trish giggled as Jeff licked her neck. It was late at night and the couple was laying in their hotel room bed. She threw the book she was attempting to read down as Jeff began to fumble with her bra strap. "Jeff?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you so disappointed about me not being there tomorrow?"

He lifted his head up. "Oh**…**uh, I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."

"Jeff, I'm going to see you tomorrow morning and tomorrow night,"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" She giggled as he began to tickle her sides. "Seriously, Jeff--" She placed her hands in his cheeks. "You'll be fine. They added a little thing to the storyline with me talking to you on the phone so It'll all make sense why I'm not there." All he did was stare back at her with a grin upon his face. "Don't give me that look," She said trying her hardest to hold in her laugh.

"What look?"

She released her laugh once Jeff started to tickle her once again. As she positioned herself underneath him she planted a light kiss on his lips. A grin tugged at her lips as she looked up at the blue-haired man everyone knew as Jeff Hardy. And, yeah, she loved him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You look beautiful," He whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Thanks, hun." She replied back. "Call me after your match, okay?"

"I will,"

She nodded and planted another kiss on his lips. "I better get going, Jeff."

"Alright, drive careful."

After a kiss and another long embrace she looked up at him. "I love you," She reminded him.

"I love you, too."

"I'll see you late tonight, okay?"

"Alright, then we'll have a little party of our own." He winked, causing her to release a small laugh.

"Sounds good," She kissed him again. "Bye, baby."

He watched as the small blond ran to her car, her heels clicking against the cement in the parking lot. They waved to each other as she sped out of the parking lot and into the distant traffic. The hairs on his arms stood strait up as the cold afternoon chill swept over his skin.

A few minutes passed by, but he remained in his spot. He watched, but there was nothing to look at. She was just going to be gone for a few hours, but something in his gut was giving him the feeling that something was wrong.. very wrong.


	19. This Isnt Happening

**I combined 3 very short chapters for this update .. bringin' on the drama here also. Things will pick up soon, so I really hope you're enjoying the story.**

**Read and review .. you know I love it.**

**Love ya, xox Candy**

**Chapter 26**

Jeff silently sat backstage in his locker room warming up for his up-coming match. It was a hardcore match, a simple one, really. No huge spots, and it wasn't going to last very long either. About five minutes into the match, Matt would interrupt and try to take him down, only for Jeff to Swanton him a little while later. He was glad it was only a small match, the sooner it was over the sooner he could call Trish and see how she was doing…to see if she made it to the hotel alright. A worried feeling swept through his body. It had been there all night, but it was becoming more and more apparent.

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Jeff asked.

The darker haired brother stepped inside. "Hey, bro." He greeted.

"Hey,"

"You ready for your match?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Great, I'll see you out there in about**…**ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright," The eldest brother left with a smile.

After a few more moments of thinking, he picked up his phone and held it in his hand. A sudden urge to call her tugged at his fingers, but thinking better of it he set down his phone and left to wrestle his match.

**Chapter 27**

"God damnit," Jeff thought as Chris Benoint began to throw punches at him. The match was going on kind of sloppy, Jeff's mind wasn't into it at all. He couldn't help but to think of Trish.

As Jeff climbed the top rope, Matt came down and pushed him off, sending him crashing onto the mat. Chris rolled out of the ring as the two brothers continued to fight. Hitting the Twist Of Fate, Matt's head bounced off the mat. Jeff looked down at him, then at the ladder in the corner. The fans began to scream as they realized what he was about to do.

As he climbed up the wobbly ladder, he couldn't help but think of Trish. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. He stepped on the last step of the ladder, one away from the top, looking down at his brother who was laying on the mat pretending to be out cold. Everything was fine at the arena, but he couldn't help but think that somewhere an hour away there was something terribly wrong--he knew it.

He stepped on the very top of the ladder, quickly standing up, wanting to get everything over as soon as possible. But as he tried to jump, the ladder slipped from underneath him.

Even the fans from the nose-bleed section could feel nothing but Jeff's head crashing against the solid mat.

**Chapter 28**

Trish was having a great time at the wedding reception, but inside she was yearning for Jeff's call. A smile crossed her face as her cell phone vibrated in her purse. She looked at the Caller I.D. it wasn't Jeff, it was Amy. "Hello?" Trish said in her usually happy voice.

"Trish**…**" Amy gasped.

"Amy? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No, no, Trish, I'm fine…..It…it's Jeff."

Her heart was racing as she ran as fast as she could to her car. She couldn't believe it. Something happened to Jeff, but she didn't know what. All she found out was that he was at the hospital before her cell phone went dead. "Good Lord," Trish said as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. As the rain slicked the parking lot, she pressed down on the pedal as hard as she could, speeding out of sight. "This isn't happening..."


	20. Tick, Tock

_..Wow, I'm really sorry for the amazingly long wait for this chapter. It's NOT, i repeat, NOT the last chapter! ..so stay tuned for more chapters, which should be up soon, k?_

_Thanks to all my AMAZING reviewers... I love all you guys_

_xox Candy_

**Chapter 29**

Along with a few other wrestlers, Matt and Amy sat in the waiting room of the cold hospital, waiting to hear any news on Jeff. Matt looked over into the blood-shot eyes of his girlfriend.

"Why aren't they telling us anything, Matt?"

"I dunno," he replied as he hugged her close to him. Silently, she cried into his shoulder. "Hold on, hun." He said as he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if they can tell us anything about Jeff."

Quickly, Matt got up and walked to the front desk. "hey, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about my brother,"

"Name?"

"Jeff, Jeff Hardy."

She typed something into her computer then turned to him. "I'm sorry, sir. We don't have any information on your brother's condition at this time."

All the anger and frustration was building up inside of him. He was about to explode, but calmed down as he felt Amy's hand on his shoulder.

"When are we going to be able to find anything out?" He asked.

"I'm sure the doctor will be out shortly, as for now you can fill out these forms."

Silently, they walked back to their seats. "Any news?" Jay asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all." Matt sat and filled out the forms and soon enough a doctor approached them.

"Are you the relatives of Jeff Hardy?"

Matt and Amy both got up and quickly ran over to him. "Yes. I'm his brother. What's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

The doctor sighed. "He took quite a nasty bump to the head."

"Yeah, we know that. What's wrong with him!

"Well, he's in a coma right now."

Matt lost all feeling in his arms. Amy released a choked gasp. The room of wrestlers went completely silent. "…you're…you're serious?" was all he could choke out.

"Unfortunately, we don't know how long he's going to be in this state. We're currently running tests on him and we'll let you know when we have any more information."

As if it were a reflex, they walked back to their seats. Amy began to sob in her hands, but all Matt could do was sit in shock. Adam and Jay approached the two. "Don't worry, Matt. It's Jeff for Christ sakes." Adam said. "He'll be fine."

Matt looked over at his perplexed girlfriend. "Is he gonna be okay, Matt?" she asked between sobs as she layed her head against his chest.

"I dunno," He said as he ran his fingers through her ratted hair. "I mean, he could be like that forever…"

For some reason, he was skeptical about his little brother awaking from his mental state. At his response, Amy began to cry even harder.

She looked up at him. "So…you don't think he'll make it?" she asked.

But Matt wasn't concentrating on her. He was looking beyond her**…**at the woman who just skidded into the room…the one who's heart he could see practically beating out of her chest**…**at Trish. Her eyes were wide as golf-balls, she couldn't seem to control her breathing…and she was wearing that black dress.

"Matt?" Amy asked. Then she turned around. "Trish!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug her friend.

Matt soon followed, "What happened to him?" Trish gasped. "Is he going to be alright?"

He was about to answer, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off that dress…something about that dress…

**Flashback.**

There was a small pause as Matt admired his brother. "You really do love her in that dress, don't you, Jeff?"

"Hell yeah. If I ever saw her in that dress while I was sick or something, I'd come back to life just to see her……."

**End.**

At that moment, for the first time all night the tears became apparent in Matt's eyes. "Yeah**…**Trish**…**" He choked out. "He's gonna be okay**….**"


	21. Flushed Faces, Mascara Trails

_Wow, I am EXTREMELY (no pun intended) sorry for the long ass wait for this update!!! I had actually misplaced all of the remaining chapters, but I've found them recently so heres chapter 30 and 31 combined._

_You'll probably have to remind me to update soon, since I haven't been on fanfiction lately. But look foward to MORE JEFF/TRISH or Jeff/Others fics from me soonish!! They're in the works. (for those Extreme Stratusfaction lovers, the J/T is called 'On Your Porch')_

_Hope you enjoy the update!! Keep those reviews coming!!!!!!!_

_xo Candy_

_(p.s. please remember that this fic is years old. So Ive tried to fix it up a bit. Some things may seem out of place, thats why!)_

**Chapter 30**

Minutes passed by as if they were painful hours as Trish and Amy sat holding each other, a mere silence between them.. Amy had immediately told Trish what happened to Jeff, and the two remained in each other's tearful embrace ever since. Matt had told Amy he was skeptical about Jeff coming out of his situation able to heal, if he passed survival, then seemed to have a change of heart when a breathless Trish walked into the room. He didn't feel like explaining it all to them yet why he now knew Jeff was going to be okay, and prayed they would not ask.

The same pepper-haired doctor with the friendly face emerged from the back, clipboard tight against his chest. "Well, he's still completely out of it.."

Matt nodded. _Of course._

"But, we ran a few tests and hes showing signs of improvement. You can see him now."

The elder Hardy looked back at Trish. Despite the tears of black mascara that ran from her blood-shot eyes down to her flushed cheeks, he noted that she seemed to be the strongest soul there. With clasped hands, both girls got up and began to walk towards Jeff's room.

Hesitantly, Matt stopped his red haired lover from her destination. "Just let her go, we'll follow later."

With no signs of hesitation or confusion, Amy let go of her friend's hand after a final squeeze, and waved slightly at Trish as she followed the nurse to see Jeff.

She turned to Matt, slipping her arm around his waist. "Don't you wanna see him?"

"Yeah," He nodded gently, his mind elsewhere. "Just give her five minutes alone with him first." Normally, he would gave gone first. Granted, it was his only brother, his flesh and blood. But he came to the conclusion that the brotherly love he held for his only sibling would not be able to hold a candle to the burning passion and desire between the blonde and Jeff. Her, with those eyes and that hair..body held snug within the dress Jeff loved. Hope in a feminine form. There was some glimmer of hope that that dress held, and although it was pure God, Matt held on dearly to the words his own brother had said just a few nights before.

-------------------------

It hurt her so much to see him like this. Laying there, motionless yet warm, in a hospital bed that could turn into a coffin in a mere matter of seconds.. Although it was still Jeff, with the blue hair and tattoss, he looked nothing like himself.

The had nurse left. It was just her**…**and Jeff now. And although he was still there, she felt somewhat alone in the room. Cautiously, she approached him. "Jeff**…**" She cried softly as she pulled up a chair next to him. His short, blue hair framed his face. She just held his hand and spoke to him gently, not knowing what else to do.

Her eyes trailed from his hair to his scarred forehead, from his silent eyes to his motionless lips. Her mind fluttered to a time only hours back when those lips had been so alive, kissing the breath from her very lungs. And those piercing, green eyes that admired her passionately.

The door slowly began to creek open behind her, and she turned to see Matt and Amy right along with a nurse step in. "Hey, guys." She whispered, resenting the fact that they'd entered, yet still relieved she was no longer alone.

"How's he doing?" Matt asked as he pulled Amy into the room. Poor Amy. She looked simply terrified. She held her hand over her mouth as she caught the site of the brother she never had laying motionless upon his bed of white. "It's okay, Ames." Matt whispered, hugging her close.

Trish soon realized she could no longer take it. Not the tears of a frightened brother, nor the trembling hand of a friend who loved. She could not look at the empty body bound with wires and tubes and beeping machines. No, she couldn't stand seeing Jeff any longer... not like this.

She got up slowly, her hands on her knees as a sigh escaped her. "I guess that's it, huh?" It took almost everything inside her just to cause a few words to roll from her lips.

"Don't worry, Trish." Matt assured her, seemingly noticing the blonde's deteriorating being. "He'll be okay. Just trust him."

Trust him? How could she trust someone that wasn't even there?

**Chapter 31**

In reality, not much timed had passed... and yet precious time ticked slowly for the three of them. They all agreed that if Jeff was there he wouldn't want them to slouch around as if the world was ending. All their backs were turned to him, it was just to hard to talk about him waking up and looking at his motionless body at the same time. It killed hope.

Adam and Jay had stopped by, then left after about an hour later. Matt's cell phone wouldn't stop ringing from calls from friends and even J.R. Before long, the three of them shut their cell phones off all together. And the worried threesome kept talking.

Soon, Trish found herself yawning uncontrollably, her eyes stinging against her as she fought to keep them open. "You okay, Trish?" Amy asked, noticing as another tear made its way down the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Trish replied simply, her hands folded across her chest as she forced her eyes not to fall upon the man behind her. "I'm just anxious, and numb. I'm probably falling apart on the inside but it'll go away. It's just... not knowing, is the worst, ya know?...But really, I'm okay.

"And to think**…**all this time I was worried about _you_."

Trish froze, her eyes locked upon an area in another place. That famliar, faded voice met her mind with a gentle blow.

She turned around, and there he was, staring back at her with the biggest grin he could possibly imagine. "Jeff!"

She ran over to him and placed her hand on his to keep it from trembling, her eyes tangling in his hair and down the sides of his face.. "You're alright!"

He nodded slowly, his half-lidded eyes sparkling as they stared up towards her flushed face. "Of course I'm alright... I had to come back and see the woman I love wearing that dress."

Trish managed to choke out a huff of laughter, her nose running along with the tears down her face. "Oh... God, Jeff... baby..I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She trembled, placing his arm around her as she brought herself closer to him. "I never should have left."

"Baby, don't blame yourself..." His voice was weak, throaty and whisper-like. "Me falling off a damn ladder as nothing to do with you." Seemingly testing his physical boundaries, Jeff lifted his head slightly.. a small smile gracing his features when he saw his brother and best friend peering over the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey**…**Jeff," Amy whispered, smiling through her tears. Her hand close to her cheek to wipe away the wetness, still weak with fear.

"Hey, Ames."

"You scared me, ya know." She mentioned, seemingly composing herself. "I figured all that death-defying crap finally caught up with you."

Without the strength to laugh, Jeff just shook his head comically. "Hell, you know that'll never happen." Shifting his eyes to the man at Amy's side, Jeff laid his head back down on his blood-stained pillow. "Right, bro?"

Unable to compose himself, Matt looked down into the beaten face of his little brother. "You'll live forever, man."

He pulled Trish in as close as close could be, his eyes fluttering shut as he spoke towards his brother. "I told you I'd be alright,"

"Yeah**…**" Matt whispered as pulled the redhead ever so tightly against him, not wanting his brother to overhear the sob he was desperately holding in, "You told me,"

* * *

_More chapters soon! Remember to review!!_


	22. The Visit

**A big thanks to all my reviewers! This part is softer and more quiet than what the others have been, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Remind me and the next chapters shall be up soooon.**

**Chapter 32**

Amy sat silently next to her boyfriend as he talked to the nurse about Jeff's condition. Trish was still in the hospital room with Jeff. The nurse had encouraged them to all to leave for the night so they could run a few more tests, but Trish was having a hard time leaving Jeff's side.

"Why don't you go and get her, baby?" Matt said, shooting Amy out of a day dream.

"No, she'll be out soon."

Without saying another word, Matt slipped his coat around his girlfriend as they both eyed the hallway where Trish should soon emerge from.

After a few minutes, the small blonde walked down the hallway. Amy quickly got up and approached her friend. "You alright?" She asked as she rubbed Trish's back.

"Yeah," She said as she wiped some mascara from under her brown eyes, "I'll be okay,"

The dark-haired brother walked up to them. "Well, should we get going?" He said as he toyed with Amy's hair.

"C'mon, Trish." Amy said as the couple turned from her. "You can come with us."

**Chapter 33**

That night, Trish couldn't sleep. Almost motionless, she layed in her hotel room bed. The scent of Jeff's shampoo filled the pillow he had slept on the night before, which she held into as if it were Jeff himself. She slipped under the covers, wrapping them around her like a cocoon. Realizing that she had to spend the night alone, without Jeff, for the first time in a while she began to cry. She had been with him last night--all though they didn't do much sleeping--and the night before that. They were only about a 10 minute drive away from each other, which was much better then being in a totally different country, but she didn't like the sense of non-security she had alone, and missed the sense of inner-warmth she experienced when he was holding her.

She looked down at herself. Sitting in a hotel room bed, worrying about Jeff Hardy. "Jeff Hardy," She repeated out loud. Who would've ever thought that she'd be in this mental state right now, crying her heart out because he was in the hospital. Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten or changed her clothes since she left the hospital. The hospital. Jeff was still there, if not sleeping then probably thinking about her too. The green numbers on the clock read '12:34'. Without making a sound, she got up and grabbed her coat and shoes. Then quickly ran out the door.

As she drove the silent streets of a town she wasn't familiar with, she couldn't help but worry. She didn't know if they'd even let her in or not. And if that was the case, she'd just have to sneak in and see him. At this point, nothing could stop her.

Knowingly, she didn't even ask the nurse at the front desk if she could see Jeff. So she just took it upon herself to sneak in the back way without anyone noticing. The halls were dimly lit, not a lot of chaos going on so late at night. With her flip-flops slapping against the cold tiles, she tip-toed through the halls without trying to look too suspicious. Soon, she found Jeff's room. She grasped the cold door knob and slowly opened it, peering inside the dark, cold room.

Jeff was sleeping. Of course. At that moment when she saw him laying there, something inside her seemed to diminish. There she was, her heart so full of hope that Jeff to make it through this, but there was still a chance he might not. And if he didn't? She'd be alone. With a small sigh, she turned and grasped the cold door handle, not taking one look back. But, a faint voice from behind stopped her in her tracks. "You aren't leaving me**…**are you, Trish?"

She turned and caught the gaze of a pair of emerald eyes. "No, baby, I'm not leaving."

She shut the door behind her and approached Jeff. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she pulled up a chair.

"I couldn't sleep**…**so I, um, came to see you." Nothing but a slight nod came his reply. "You okay?" Trish asked, sweeping a few strands of colorful hair away from his face.

"I have a horrible headache," He said with a slight laugh.

"I'll bet."

Nothing followed after that, leaving an empty silence in the room. "Are _you_ okay?" Jeff suddenly asked.

"Me? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, baby. Just a little worried, that's all."

"Worried?"

"I almost lost you, baby**…**" She replied, trailing off with a shaky tone.

"Why would I ever leave such a beautiful girl?"

She smiled and blushed at the comment, leaning her head down on the bed, not knowing how to reply. "I'm so glad you came back**…**" She choked. Tears trailing down her cheeks, following the words she'd spoken.

"I came back for you, baby. Our futures to bright not too," He said, watching her features light up.

She was about to reply, but there was a sudden muffle of noises outside causing them both to silence and turn towards the door. "You should get going, Trish."

"No! Jeff**…**I cant!"

"Well, ya can't stay here!"

Trish turned back towards the door, the sounds were getting louder. Realizing that it was the nurses checking on all the patients, she quickly kissed Jeff good-bye. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, baby. Before I leave town, okay?" After another quick kiss, she said good-bye and left Jeff behind**…**ignoring the little voice inside her head telling her to stay.


	23. Goodnight, Sleep Tight

**Okay, so I wasn't planning on two updates in the same.. oh, 10 minutes. But I figured why not? REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter 34**

"Okay, Dad. Yupp, I'll tell her. Good night," With a heavy exhale, Matt flipped down the cover of his cell phone, placed it on the nightstand, and crawled under the covers next to his girlfriend. "Don't worry, baby. Jeff will be fine," He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her reply.

"I hope so, Matt**…**" She trailed off. "What did your dad say?" She asked, looking down at him and toying with his jet black hair.

"Oh**…**not much, I suppose. He's worried**…**like the rest of us."

"Mm," she mumbled as a mere response.

"Oh, and he says hey."

She laughed a little. But, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to keep the smile lingering on her face. It would always fade away. Jeff was the brother she never had, whatever Matt wasn't Jeff would make up for it. He was always there for her when she needed him most. Yet, there she was**…**alone. And where was he? Laying in a hospital bed. Gone**…**when she needed him most.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Matt?" She asked, staring off into the distance.

"Baby, I'm sure he'll be fine." Growing tiered, his tone became muffled.

"That's not what you said before...in the hospital."

"Well, that was before Trish came."

She looked down at him. He had his head resting on her mid-section, slowly rising whenever she inhaled. "So**…**you're saying you think Jeff's alive because of Trish?" She whispered to him, skeptically.

The elder Hardy paused a little before answering. "It's fate, baby."

**Chapter 35**

Alone in a cold room, Jeff watched silently as the nurse shut the door behind her after checking his condition. He released a deep exhale. Wow, what a night. First Trish leaves, he worries about her, then gets hurt himself. It was the first time he'd ever hurt himself like this, and of course, Trish just had to get hurt right along with him. Effected in a way he was not. They all were. Matt**…**Amy**…**Trish. Emotionally suffering because of his small mistake, a gut feeling twisted into something else.

Things started finally going his way. He was in love, and had just returned to the thing he wanted most. Wrestling with the ones he loved in the WWE. Yet, here he was. Alone in the hospital, laying on a cold, hard bed. An aching pain was throbbing in his head. The nurse had given him medicine, which helped a little. But what else can u expect from someone who just fell directly on their head from fifteen feet in the air, landing against a solid mat? "You really did it this time, Jeff." He spoke to himself. "Way to go,"

He remembered the look on Trish's face when she came to see him that night. Her beautiful features were drowning in worry, struggling to breath at the surface, and her usually toned skin was flushed from all the crying. And then there was Amy**…** "Oh, God." Jeff said out loud, recalling the look upon her face. She seemed simply petrified. Eyes wide with fear, clinging to Matt as if he were the only thing she had to keep her standing.

All the physical pain he was in didn't even compare to the mental pain. His burden eating away at him**…**becoming heavier and more painful every moment. Just reminiscing made it seem to grow. He went off and worried about Trish the whole night, not keeping his mind upon anything else for a mere second. And here she was having fun all in one piece while he fell off a ladder. Ironically, nothing he'd really ever done before after all his years of TLC matches.

Just seeing the girls' faces hurt more than anything. The pain he put them through because of a simple mistake was almost too much to handle**…**and burden to much to bare.


End file.
